<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Binary Code by Juzosuke-Ishimondo (Aster_Nightingale)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981825">Binary Code</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Nightingale/pseuds/Juzosuke-Ishimondo'>Juzosuke-Ishimondo (Aster_Nightingale)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm just talking pretty much, M/M, Transgender, an endless stream of thought basically, idk how to tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Nightingale/pseuds/Juzosuke-Ishimondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm projecting onto Chihiro. No I will not stop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Binary Code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, disclaimer: I do not hc Chihiro as a trans girl. If this bothers you and you feel the need to call me a transphobe in the comments, please don't and just leave. I'm a trans guy, and I relate a lot with Chihiro. As such, this fic uses he/him pronouns for Chihiro. This is one of the very few times I will go don't like don't read.</p><p>Edit 12/10: minor edits to make this smoother.</p><p>Edit 12/19: basic editing plus moving a line from the manga here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you asked him, he would say he was a boy. Chihiro sat behind the monitor as he worked tirelessly on the AI a company had hired him to create from scratch. It was hard work, and it would take him weeks, if not months to get it done on time, but he enjoyed it well enough especially since it was a collaborative effort with other seasoned programmer. Many of them were fans of his. They called him cute. They said they weren't really used to working with girls on projects like this. He held back a sigh and tried to reassure them that he would do his best. That made them smile and one to offer to buy him lunch. </p><p>He sighed as he rubbed his eyes and took a break. He honestly hated it when people said that to him. "Even though you're a girl", he wasn't a girl though. He hadn't been a girl since he was a child when it became "even though you're a boy" only a bit later. Back then, he was too weak to leave the house some days. That's what happened when you're born prematurely or so the doctor said. Still, he was kind of grateful now. If it weren't for the years locked in the house, he wouldn't have been able to gain the early understanding of computers that allowed him to get this far into his short career. He got up and stretched. He should eat something. He could get sick so easily sometimes.</p><p>As he left his room and entered the cafeteria, he heard them. KIyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Oowada were easily the manliest boys in their class. Mondo was everything Chihiro wanted to be. He was strong, confident, and fearless. He could say whatever he wanted to without worrying. He could do whatever he wanted to if he just tried hard enough. He didn't have to be locked up in his house. He didn't have to feel like he was locked up in his body every time he looked in the mirror.</p><p>Still, Mondo had traits that Chihiro didn't want but would accept if it meant that he would be able to be like that. He was so easily angered. Sometimes even Kiyotaka flinched when Mondo yelled at him. Mondo also didn't think girl's were that strong. Even if Chihiro would never claim to be a girl or be proud that he was born one, he knew better than to say that. He'd seen too many times the levels of strength and cruelty that girl's were able to obtain through sheer will power alone. Hell, Sakura was a great example of that. Mondo was also really self conscious. Not as much as him, but he was self conscious about all sorts of things: his place in his gang, being his brother's successor, how he talks to girls, how violent he was...all of those things troubled Mondo. Still, Chihiro considered him confident simply because he was more confident than the programmer could ever be.  </p><p>Kiyotaka was a different story when it came to masculinity. If Mondo represented toxic masculinity, than Kiyotaka was the good kind. He was smart, strong, and even more confident than Mondo was. If Chihiro had to pick someone else other than Mondo to learn how to be a man from, Kiyotaka was the first on the list. He would never ask him though. He had to admit, he was a bit jealous of how well the prefect passed compared to him. He learned the prefect was like him when he went to take a shower late at night. Kiyotaka had been busy and had to take a late one, too. '<em>Fujisaki, are you also...are you like me?' </em>It surprised them both, but Kiyotaka took it with more grace than he did. He ended up practically sobbing, and Kiyotaka did his best to comfort him even if he was terrible at it. After observing the other more, he found out there was one tell: the other's chest and hips. Still, unless you saw the scars on Kiyotaka's chest, you would never be able to guess that he wasn't born a man unless you were also the wrong gender.</p><p>"Ah, good afternoon, Fujisaki!" Kiyotaka's voice sliced through his thoughts.</p><p>"O-Oh, h-hello." He cursed himself. He hated it when he stuttered.</p><p>"Yo." Mondo gave him a small nod. </p><p>"H-hello to you, too, Oowada."</p><p>"Would you like to sit with us, Fujisaki?" the prefect seemed hopeful. How could he say no?</p><p>He got a bento. Pink, of course. He was still in the closet, and he would not out himself with a lunch. He took it to the other's table and sat in front of Kiyotaka. </p><p>"Ah, thank you for having lunch with us, Fujisaki!"</p><p>He smiled. "O-of course. Th-thank you for letting me sit with you."</p><p>The other beamed. Mondo watched both of them before turning his attention back to his half eaten instant noodles.</p><p>Kiyotaka practiced small talk on him. He didn't mind, and he loved seeing how happy Kiyotaka was when they were able to hold a conversation. Soon enough, the other two got done with their lunch. As they walked off, he did something he didn't think he would do. "M-mondo, c-can I ask you something?"</p><p>The two paused. Mondo montioned for Kiyotaka to go on ahead leaving the biker to deal with the programmer.</p><p>"Whatcha need, Chi?" He seemed concerned. He had a few guesses as to why, but if he had to guess, he was either worried he was going to ask if he was gay or because he looked at him and saw a delicate young girl.</p><p>"U-um...c-could you meet me in the gym tonight..around 10? I-I want to tell you something."</p><p>"Er...y-yeah, sure, no problem. See ya then."</p><p>He watched Mondo walk off. He briefly wondered if the biker put two and two together right then, but he wouldn't hold his breath. He was used to people assuming all sorts of things about him after all.</p><p> </p><p>He went back to his room with a water bottle and an orange. That would be good for later when he inevitably worked through dinner for the fifth time that week. He set an alarm on his PDA and started working on the program.</p><p>If he had to really put a word to what was wrong with him, he would say he was coded wrong. The strings of 1s and 0s that made him him made a mistake somewhere in the sequence. The sequence that was supposed to give him a boy's body gave him a girl's, and he hated it. When he came out to his parents, they were supportive and did everything they could to help him become more comfortable. It wasn't a week later when they got him a gender therapist who told him recently that he would be able to soon get on hormones or at least on better puberty blockers. One of the few good things about his biology was that his chest was small enough that he didn't have to wear a bra or bind unless he wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, the time came. He saved his progress, and he left for the gym in his jersey. His bag was slung over his shoulder as he left his room. When he entered the gym, Mondo was waiting for him in front of the locker rooms.</p><p>"Yo, so, whaddya wanna tell me."</p><p>"U-um, sorry. May I put my bag up first?"</p><p>Mondo nodded, and he used his student handbook to open the male locker room. The other's eyes widened for a bit in surprise before going back to normal. As Chihiro came out, Mondo ruffled his hair.</p><p>"So, kid, did ya jus' wanna work out?"</p><p>He could only nod. The bold action leaving him rather anxious. Mondo's gentle, brotherly smile put him at ease.</p><p>"Well, let's get started."</p><p>Working out was harder on his body than he realized it would be. For one, he couldn't even lift the bar, and he had to practice with dumbbells first.</p><p>As he practiced with the 5lbs, he glaced over at the other lifting the 40lbs one with ease. "S-so, y-you and Ki-kiyotaka-"</p><p>"Ya want me ta hit ya with this?"</p><p>"S-sorry..."</p><p>He heard the other sigh. "Nah, jus messin' with ya." He was quiet for a moment. "Truth is I dunno. Worried he'll think I don' respect 'im as a man considerin' how often I complain bout strikin' out with girls."</p><p>"W-well, I-I could talk to him i-if you want..."</p><p>Mondo chuckled. "Don' worry bout it, Chi. Me 'n him'll deal with it."</p><p>They continued working out in silence. After they finished and grabbed their things, Mondo ruffled his hair. "We'll work on yer upper body strength again next time, sound good?" </p><p>"Y-Yeah!"</p><p>"Alright, be ready ta push yerself, kid."</p><p>The biker walked back to his dorm, and Chihiro went back to his. He changed his clothes and laid awake on his bed for a moment before getting comfortable and going to sleep.</p><p>Over the next few weeks, he and Mondo worked out twice a week. For the first few times, it left him sore to the point he had to miss class the next day to recover. As the days passed though, it became less and less painful. Another change that happened was that Mondo and Kiyotaka started dating. The prefect was against pda, but he seemed to ease up on it as the biker held his hand on the way to their shared classes.</p><p>"Y-You two look so happy together!" </p><p>The biker blushed. "Sh-shut it."</p><p>He also started eating with them more. Talking with Kiyotaka was nice actually. It was rare for him to actually speak to someone who understood the issues that he had.</p><p>6 weeks after he started working out with Mondo, he got a call.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>It was his therapist. He got approved for hormones. A few days later, Kiyotaka and Mondo were waiting in his room as he took the shot in the bathroom.</p><p>"Do you feel more manly already, Chihiro?"</p><p>"Yeah, ya feel like a man, kid?"</p><p>He smiled at his two friends. "Y-Yeah, I do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, please leave a kudos or a comment. Please be respectful of me in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>